Forgetting and Recovering
by Jenrya282
Summary: Sequel to A Change of Life. Four years has passed and new evil has arrived. Can the Xiaolin Monk and an old friend save the world one more time before it's destroyed?
1. Meeting Of An Old Friend

Forgetting and Recovering

Chapter 1

**Jenrya282:** Well, like a promised you readers, here's the sequel for A Change of Life. Now, I left that little spoiler in the end of the chapter was to confuse you readers. You might think its Wuya or Chase but its kinda a yes and no. You'll find out later on but now, let's get on to the story!

**Kimiko's P.O.V**

Four years past, four years after Raimundo died saving us, four years that Rai has been living with us. Rai currently sleeps in my room since he felt uneasy with the others and they believe it's because of Raimundo's feeling towards me that affects Rai's emotion. Rai did things that we always do, chores, finding Shen Gong Wu's and training. The only thing we didn't let him do was guarding the temple vault. He's still young; he hasn't grown taller for four years. Of course, he can't grow unless Raimundo is here. We have lots of Shen Gong Wu's and kicked Spicer's butt lots of time. We are also Wudai warrior now, and so is Rai. We happen to have Wudai weapons such as the Sparrow Arrow for me, the Big Bang Meteorang for Clay, the Spark Shrunken for Kaz, the Shimo Staff for Omi and lucky for Rai, the Blade of the Nebula is his Wudai weapon. We knew that without Chase and Wuya around, things would go a lot smoother. The only thing that disturbed Master Fung was that we couldn't find Wuya, Chase or Raimundo's body after the explosion and he believed that they aren't gone which we have trouble agreeing too.

"Kimiko, it's time for lunch." Rai said while knocking on my door.

"Okay, I'll be there in a sec." I cried back to him.

"Sure, just hurry up before Clay eats it all!" he said and I heard his footstep running down the hallway.

I sighed and got up. I went to the kitchen to see Omi, Rai, Kaz and Clay waiting for me so they can start eating.

"Hey partner, Master Fung said after eating is training time." Clay said.

I nodded and began eating with them. While eating, I wasn't eating much and Rai saw that.

"Kimiko, what's wrong?" Rai asked and hugged me like a little kid.

I looked down at him and petted his head. "Nothing's wrong, I'm just thinking."

"Okay, but still, if you have something bothering you, you can tell me." Rai said.

"Okay, I will." I replied. "Let's continue eating and we'll go training afterwards."

Rai nodded and continued to eat. I watch him eat, wondering if Raimundo eats politely like Rai does. After eating, it was training time. Master Fung placed Omi verses Rai while I verses Clay and Kaz stayed at the side lines with Master Fung.

"Watch out Clay, because I'm not going easy on you." I said to him.

"I don't intend to be beating, even though I'm fighting a girl." Clay said. "Wudai Crater, Earth!" Clay sent some earth spikes towards me. I jumped to the side and dodged it.

"Wudai Mars, Fire!" I yelled and sent fireballs at him, which he blocked with his earth spikes. I jumped over his spikes and took out my Wudai weapon. "Arrow Sparrow!"

I sent some more fire sparrows at him, which he dodged easily. Just before he could attack me again, we heard some moaning sound and a worried tone. We turned to Omi and Rai and saw Rai on his knees, clutching his head and sweat ran down his face. I ran to him and held him.

"What's the matter Rai?" I asked him. His face was pale and he was getting colder. "Rai, answer me."

"Ki….Kimiko…..it's Rai….Raimundo." he said slowly.

"Raimundo? But he's dead." Kaz said.

"I don…don't know…..but I….but I can…feel something….is wrong." He replied and I felt him getting colder and colder.

I hugged him closer to my body and took him to our room. I placed him in bed while he shook violently. I placed three sheets of blanket on him and felt his forehead, he was burning up.

"Stay here, I'll be back." I said to him and left the room. When I got out, I saw Master Fung, Kaz and the others.

"Kimiko, what is wrong with Rai?" Omi asked me.

"I don't know, he was getting colder and colder and his face was pale." I replied, shaking with fear on what is happening to him.

"I will go check on him, Kimiko, go grab what you need and come back." Master Fung said and went in my room. "The rest of you may take a break or start on your chores."

The three boys bowed at Master Fung and left while I went to grab some towels. When I returned, Rai was sleeping quietly and Master Fung holding his hand.

"Master Fung, do you know what's wrong with him?" I asked him worried.

"There seem to be some disturbance with his chi. He seems fine now, if anything happens again, please tell me." Master Fung replied and got up. I placed the cool towel on his forehead and bowed at Master Fung.

"I will, don't worry, I promised Raimundo I'll keep him safe." And he left the room. I turned around and looked at Rai sleeping. I took his hands in mine and prayed he is going to be all right. I didn't know how long time past because I fell fast asleep beside him.

**Hours passed**

"Kimiko, can you hear me?" I groaned and woke up. To my surprise, I jumped back and stared at the person. It was….Raimundo.

"Raimundo, how?" I asked him. He was lighter, he seems like a spirit.

"Look Kimiko, there's something I need to tell you." He said. "Chase and Wuya are back with helpers."

"But…we couldn't find their bodies, we thought they were burned from the explosion." I said to him.

"That's true, they escaped, badly damaged but in these four years, they were recovering. I need you to find the 'keys' before they do or the whole world will fall once again. But this time, you will need my help." Raimundo said.

"But…you're dead." I replied and fell to my knees and started crying. He floated beside me and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Listen, just find my body because I know where the keys are. I can sense them like how Geko can sense the Shen Gong Wu's." Raimundo said.

"Okay, I get it." I said and got up. I used my sleeves to wipe the tears away. "By the way, his name is Dojo."

He laughed and nodded. "Well, please take care of Rai for me, until we meet." He said and disappeared. I rubbed my eyes and pinched myself to see if I was dream. I quickly gasped and opened my eyes, it was a dream, but it felt so real, maybe it was a vision. I quickly got up and placed my hand on Rai's forehead. His fever was gone, I sighed and went out of my room too look for Master Fung.

"I'll let him sleep, but I have to tell Master Fung about this dream." I thought and ran out of my room. I finally found him meditating in the vault.

"Master Fung, I have to tell you something!"

**Jenrya282: Well, how as it? This is gonna be really good, that I promise you readers. I'm still working on it so wait for the next chapter! By the way, I wrote down all the Shen Gong Wu that I made up today and a couple of months ago so you can go take a look at that if you want to. Ciao!**


	2. Saved by a Friend

Forgetting and Recovering

Chapter 2

**Jenrya282: I'm so sorry that this has taken such a long time to update, I hope you readers can forgive me. I've been busy preparing my finals in school so i didn't get much time to type out my stories. Once again, i give you readers a thousand appologies, now please enjoy this chapter!**

**Kimiko's P.O.V**

"Master Fung, i have something to tell you!" I cried as I entered the vault.

He opened his eyes and looked at me. "You had a vision about Raimundo, didn't you young monk?"

I gasped and stared at him. "How...how did you know?"

"I too had a vision about him. He warned me about this new evil that can be unleashed." he replied. "He also told me about these keys."

"Yes, he told me about them, he also told me to find his body." I said.

"Do you have a clue on where his body might be?" he asked me.

I shook my head. He got up and placed his hand on my shoulders.

"It will come in time, but I'm more worried about this new evil." Master Fung said and went to the vault gates.

Before he got out, there standing at the doorway was Rai.

"Master Fung, Kimiko, I have news to tell you two." Rai said. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Rai, you should be up, you just woke up." I said to him. He pushed me away from him and I gasped. What was wrong with him?

Rai took out something yellow and both of us gasped, Rai was holding Raimundo's pendent!

"Rai, where did you get that?" I asked him.

"A souvierner that I picked up." he replied and threw to the floor. The pendent broke in two and out came a body. Master Fung quickly went under the body and caught it before it hit the floor. I ran up to him to see the body was a boy with messy brown hair and was wearing a black robe with a red sash.

"Raimundo." I cried and took a step back. Tears streamed down my eyes and I looked at Rai. He was emotionless and was looking away from me.

"Rai, why didn't you tell us?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry Kimiko, Raimundo told me not to until the right time." Rai replied. "I thought that he would agree to come back early but he didn't let me. He said 'until the right time, then release me from my pain.' I didn't get what he meant at that time but soon I found out about the "keys" he mentioned to me."

I looked at Raimundo's limp body and looked back at Rai. "Is...Is there a way to wake Raimundo up without you combining with him?"

Rai shook his head and tears continued to flow. Suddenly Omi, Kaz and Clay appeared in the vault, panting.

"Sir, I think we have a problem." Clay said.

I ran out of the vault, ignoring Master Fung cries for me to stay in the vault . When i got out, I gasped at the sight. The temple grounds were on fire and jungle cats were everywhere. I knew who was responsible.

"Chase Young, what do you want!" I cried out. Chase Young and Wuya appeared in front of me and laughed.

"My my, the Dragon of Fire has appeared on her own. How is the Dragon of Wind and Wood?" Chase asked me.

I growled at him and he look pleased. "What do you want Chase?" I asked him. The others appeared beside me.

"Chase Young, prepare for a lesson on humiliation." Omi said. "Wudai Orion Formation!" We all yelled and went to our formation.

We charged at Chase Young and Wuya but was quickly knocked away by his dragon form's tail. Clay, Omi and Kaz where knocked back to the wall and I landed on the floor.

"Look at these pathetic bunch of Xiaolin Monks, they are so weak all of a sudden." Wuya laughed and walked towards me. I was still weak from the last attack and couldn't defend myself. "Let's just finish off these Xiaolin Monks and get those 'keys."

Wuya raised her hand and created a green fireball. "This is the end for you Kimiko." she said and brought her hand down. I closed my eyes and knew this was the end for me.

"Wudai Star Wind!" A gust of wind came and blew Wuya away. Someone landed in front of me and I looked up, there stood my saviour, Raimundo.

"Rai...Raimundo." I said weakly.

"Yep, that's me, did you miss me?" he asked me and brought me to my feet. I wobbled a bit and he caught me before I hit the floor. "You need rest girl, let me take care of old hag here."

Wuya heard the comment and growled at Raimundo. "You...you little punk, you'll pay for that comment!" Wuya charged at Raimundo and he quickly turned towards her. "Tiger Gale Wind!"

Raimundo sent gales of wind towards Wuya and blew her away from us. Chase saw Raimundo and quickly charged towards him. "I should have devoured you when I had the chance so you won't interfer with my plans."

"Well, I'm here to prevent that, Wudai Star Wind!" Raimundo sent gusts of winds towards Chase which he dodged quickly. "I'm here to prevent you from hurting innocent people."

Both of them charged at each other and was attacking fast. All four of us tried to follow the battle but we it was hard to see them.

"Raimundo is kicking Chase's butt!" Kaz exclaimed. "I think..."

"Don't worry, Raimundo's strong, he'll pull through." I said and continue to find them.

Just then, something that looked like a meteor came down and slammed into the floor. We ran towards the hole and saw both Raimundo and Chase standing up, panting. They had scars and bruises on them and was ready to throw in the towel.

"I must say, I'm impressed." Chase said and stood up straight. Raimundo, who was still in his fighting position, chuckled.

"You really have gotten stronger." Raimundo said and saw Chase Young disappear with Wuya and his cats. "Well, that's that." he said and fell on the floor.

We ran to him after Chase disappeared and Clay quickly placed Raimundo on his back and carried him back to my room. He gently placed Raimundo on Rai's bed and I went to the side of the bed and held his hand. "Oh Raimundo..." I whispered and tears, once again, streamed down my eyes.

Suddenly, I saw that Rai was missing. "Hey guys...where's Rai?" I asked the others.

"Oh, he combined with Raimundo when you were out talking to Chase and Wuya. He said that's the only way to bring Raimundo back." Kaz replied.

"I see..." I replied and continue to brush Raimundo's messy hair.

"Young Monks," Master Fung said when he came in my room. "With the evil increasing, we must train harder. Kimiko, once Raimundo awakens, he must be moved to a new room, he can not share the same room as you."

I nodded and Master Fung signaled the others to leave. After they left, I continued to stare at Raimundo and saw his scars and bruises. I quickly ran to my cupboard and grabbed the first aid kit and began bandaging him.

"Raimundo, you might have to save the world one more time, I just hope we're strong enough to match up to your powers." I whispered and continue to bandage him.

**Jenrya282: Well, there you have it, another chapter finished and once again, i'm so sorry for the late update, i'll try to update more quicker now since i just started my second semester and i'm also sorry that this chapter was a bit short, i'll make the next one longer. Well, please review! Ciao!**


	3. First Key

Forgetting and Recovering

Chapter 3

**Raimundo's P.O.V**

I groaned and I slowly opened my eyes. I looked around my surrounding and closed my eyes again. I remember, saving Kimiko from Wuya, the battle against Wuya and Chase. I wonder how much I missed during the past 4 years? I opened my eyes again and shifted my body. On the edge of the bed, I saw Kimiko, sleeping soundly. I placed my hands on her shoulders and whispered.

"Kimiko, hey girl, wake up."

She stirred and slowly opened her eyes. I smiled and hugged me.

"Welcome back Raimundo." She said. "We all missed you."

"Good to back." I replied her. Just then, I felt a sting on my back but quickly ignored it. She stopped hugging me and moved away from the bed so I can get out. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Kimiko, are you awake?" I knew that voice was Master Fung's. Kimiko went to the door and opened it. She bowed to Master Fung and he bowed back.

"I see Raimundo has awoken." Master Fung said and I quickly bowed to him. "It's good to see you Dragon of Wind and Wood."

"Me too, I'm sorry for what I did in the past, I didn't know what came over me." I said to him.

He held his hands and said:

"You don't need to apologies, we know you were merely controlled by Chase Young, we forgive you. Now, both of you can go and have breakfast, we have training after that." And he left the room.

"Well, I'll see you at the kitchen." Kimiko said and whacked me on the back. I hissed in pain and she looked worriedly at me.

"I'm fine, don't worry. The injuries just haven't fully recovered yet." I replied to her, making sure she doesn't worry too much.

"Alright, I'll see you in the kitchen." And she left the room. I quickly closed the door and took of my sweater and went to a large mirror. I faced my back at the mirror and what I saw surprised me. There, on my back, was a black Heylin sign.

"What the hell?" I whispered and remembered that Kimiko wants me in the kitchen so I quickly put on my black robe, the one Chase Young gave me, and wrapped the red sash around my waist and walked out. Just then, something struck my head and caused me to flinch, where was the kitchen?

"Dumbo, just go straight and take the first right turn, that should take you to the kitchen."

I looked around me and saw nobody. "Who's there!" I yelled.

"I saved you 4 years ago and this is how you repay me." The voice said again. I sighed and knew who it was.

"Okay Rai, so it's straight and the first right turn, okay, got it." I replied and walked the direction he told me. When I got to the kitchen, I saw the others already eating.

"I'm here guys." I said and sat beside Kimiko. She placed a bowl of food in front of me and I started eating. While I was eating, I saw the yellow-headed boy staring at me.

"Hey Rai, who is that yellow-bald headed guy?" I asked him using my mind.

"Oh, that's Omi, he's the Dragon of Water, the cowboy is Clay, Dragon of Earth and the black hair boy is the Dragon of Lightning, Kaz." Rai replied.

"Hey Omi, why are you staring at me?" I asked him. He stood on his chair and said:

"Why aren't you wearing the robe Master Fung provided you?"

"Well, I don't want to, I feel comfortable in this robe." I replied him.

"You are a Xiaolin Warrior, not a Heylin Warrior, so go change your robe." He said and sat back in his chair. I growled at him, how dared he command me like that.

"Well, what if I don't want to, I like this robe." I said back at him. He stood up again and jumped on me. We started to fight while and the others were trying to pull Omi away, without much luck. Luckily Master Fung came and stopped the fight. He picked up Omi by the back of his shirt and placed him on the floor. Kimiko grabbed my arm, preventing me from attacking Omi.

"Omi, what is the meaning of this?" Master Fung asked him.

"Master Fung, it's Raimundo. He won't wear the robe you provided for him, he's wearing the robe Chase Young gave him." Omi replied. I growled at him and tried to attack Omi but Kimiko held me back.

"Raimundo, please don't." Kimiko whispered to me and I gave up the fight. I looked at Omi and then looked at Master Fung.

"Please Master Fung, you have to believe me. I don't feel that I'm a part of the Xiaolin yet so please give me time to get use to it, then I'll change my robe." I said.

Master Fung nodded, understanding my situation.

"Yes, I believe it is wise that you stay in that robe. I do understand that you are not very comfortable with us and I well agree with you. You may stay in that robe until you are ready." And he left the room. I looked at Omi and saw him had wide eyes and mouth. I snickered at him and said to the others:

"We should go train now, Master Fung is expecting us."

The others nodded and followed me to the training area. For Omi, well, he's still standing there.

When we got to the training area, I awed at the equipment they have. Kimiko hled my arm and pulled me to the middle of the training area. There stood Master Fung, waiting for us.

"I see that Omi has decided to join us." Master Fung said and we turned around to see Omi running to us.

"I'm sorry Master Fung for being late." Omi said and stood beside Kimiko.

"Well, since Omi is here, we may begin. We are starting a normal Showdown, using your own elemental powers to fight each other. This will test your powers and to see if you need improvement, no Shen Gong Wu are allowed." Master Fung explained. "Omi and Raimundo, take your places."

I stood in front of Omi and he smiled. "I don't need improvement, I'm already strong."

"Don't get too confident, it will be your downfall." I said. "Chase Young told me that when I first started this whole Heylin against Xiaolin thing."

"Begin." Master Fung said and Omi started to showdown.

"Wudai Neptune Water." Omi yelled and shot a stream of water towards me. I smiled and stood there. Omi looked happy that he was about to win in one hit.

"Shadow Clash Wood." I whispered and roots came out of the ground and soaked up all the water. Omi looked shocked and I smiled. "Darkness Typhoon Wind!"

I sent strong wind at him and he held the ground to prevent himself from blown away.

"How about I help you." I said to Omi. "Shadow Clash Wood." Vines appeared under Omi and wrapped around him. The wind stopped and the others saw Omi wrapped up by my vines.

Just then, Omi spun in circles and the vines broke away from him. "Ha, I am better then you, even though you have two elements."

I was about to continue the fight until I sense something. I looked away from Omi and looked around the training ground. On the corner of my eye, I saw Omi saying something but all I could think of is the sense I found. I jumped to the tallest tree in the temple and stood there.

Back on the ground, Omi was still yelling at me to continue the showdown but still I ignored him.

"Omi, that's enough." Master Fung said and jumped beside me. "Raimundo, what is it?" he asked me.

"I…I sense a key." I said to him. He nodded and went back to the ground.

"We will stop the showdown, something came up." Master Fung said. "Each of you will follow Raimundo, he sensed a key."

The others nodded and went in the vault while I stayed up on the tree. When they came back out, I jumped down and took the Blade of the Nebula from Kimiko. Master Fung came and handed me a gold object to the others and me.

"These are your Elemental Shen Gong Wu's. Omi, you have the Kaijin Charm, Kimiko, you have the Cat's Eye Draco, the Crest of Condor is Raimundo's, the Longhorn Taurus is Clay's and the Spark Tiger is Kaz. You will use these to combine with your Wudai weapons or your Wudai elements. Now go, get the key before the Heylin does."

We all nodded and Dojo enlarged. I sat in front so I can easily tell where the key was. While gliding through the sky, Omi was really impatient but I ignored it. Just then, I felt a strong energy in the woods under me.

"There, down there." I quickly said to Dojo and he swoop down to the forest. Once he turned small, we started to walk. For every step we take, the energy was getting stronger.

"Stop." I said and the others stopped. "It's here, Wudai Moon Wood." Vines came out of the earth and started to dig in the ground like worms, but faster

"Wow, guess we don't need to do anything." Clay said.

"No, you have to. Kimiko and Kaz, I want both of you to burn the trees that are around here. Omi then uses his water to vaporize the fire. Clay would use his earth element to break the ground so my vines can go deeper. Depending on the key element, the user of the element has to go retrieve it." I replied.

They all looked at my shocked and I stared at them confused. "What?"

"You want us to burn the trees?" Kaz asked.

"Yes, if you don't want the trees to cover up the hole, then you should. Anyways, I can use my element Wood to make them grow again." I replied. "Now do it."

"Wudai Mars Fire." Kimiko cried and threw fire around.

"Wudai Spark Lightning!" Kaz yelled and lighting hit some of the trees, causing them to burn.

"No, I will not follow your plan Raimundo, I knew it, and you are still evil. Let's just look for the key my way." Omi said.

"Omi, there's no time for this nonsense. Either you follow my plan or this whole forest will burn." I quickly said.

"Wudai Neptune Water." Omi said. Since we only burned a small part of the forest, the water quickly vaporized it and the trees turned to ashes.

"Wudai Crater Earth!" Clay cried and slammed his foot on the floor. It cracked and my vines dug deeper in the ground. Soon, there was a red light coming from the hole we made.

"So the first elemental key is fire, well, that's your part girl. Go get it." I said to her. She came over and took my hand.

"Is it okay if both of us went down?" she asked me.

I shook my head no and she frowned. "Why not?"

"It's not my elemental key, it won't allow anybody else to take it except the element user." I replied to her. "But this should help."

I gave her a peck on the cheek and she smiled. "Alright." And she went down the hole. Minutes passed, she still hasn't come out.

"Why is it taking such a long time for her to retrieve the key?" Omi asked.

"The key is deep, she'll have to go really deep to get it." I replied, still staring at the hole.

"Why couldn't we just use Shen Gong Wu's to get it?" Kaz asked.

"The key can be only found by using our elements. It will not respond to Shen Gong Wu that are digging for it." I replied. We continued to stare at the hole until we saw Kimiko's black hair.

"Well, here it is." Kimiko said after getting out of the hole. The key was red, at the top of the key; there was a fire symbol on it.

"Well, since we got the first key, let's go back." Clay said but we heard a laugh up a tree. We looked up and saw Wuya and Chase.

"We must thank you for getting the key for us." Wuya said. "Now hand it over."

"We don't have to listen to a hag." Kaz said. "Come on, we can take them."

Wuya was angered by that comment but quickly turned to look at me.

"My my, isn't Raimundo sweet, he's wearing the robe that Chase gave him, so he does want to return to the side of evil again."

"Never, not after what you've done to Kimiko and the people of the temple." I replied. "Wudai Star Wind."

The wind lifted me off the ground and I took out the Blade of Nebula. "Crest of the Condor, Blade of the Nebula." I cried and swung my sword at them. I sent a wind blade at them, which they easily dodged. I landed back on the floor to see the others taking out their Wudai weapons.

"Cat's Eye Draco, Arrow Sparrow." Kimiko yelled and took out golden sparrows out of her bag. She threw them at Chase, who easily caught them and threw it back at them. Kimiko rolled out of the way but the fire sparrows hit the floor and caused an explosion. She landed on the floor and I went beside her.

"Here Raimundo, take the key, keep it safe." She said.

"I will, I'll promise you that." I replied and she fell unconscious. I clutch the key close to my chest and put it in my pocket.

"Tiger Gale Wind." I cried and I sent large tornadoes at them. After Chase and Wuya dodged the tornadoes, I sent gales of wind at them. They were blown back and landed on top of a tree. Chase smiled at me and disappeared with the rest of his cats.

"Woah, what was that about?" Kaz asked me.

"I don't know but they have a plan." I said. "A plan that involves more then the keys."

I went to Kimiko and shook her lightly.

"Hey Kimiko, we have to go." I whispered in her ears.

She moaned and opened her eyes. She rubbed her aching head and I helped her up.

"Do you still have the key?" she asked me. I took out the red key and showed it to her. "Good, let's go back. Master Fung must be worried about us."

We went to the enlarged Dojo and we flew back to the temple. Once we got there, we saw Master Fung waiting for us out in the training ground. Dojo landed on the floor and I took out the key.

"Good, so the first key was fire, I believed Kimiko retrieved it." Master Fung said.

We all nodded and Master Fung said:

"Raimundo, please keep the key safe."

They all looked at me confused and I replied Master Fung:

"Leave that to me, I'll keep it safe." I put the key back in my pocket and bowed to Master Fung, which he bowed back to me.

"Sir, how come you're not keeping the key?" Clay asked him.

"I cannot touch the key, only Dragons can." He replied and went back in the temple. "You should go rest, all of you."

Each of us entered our rooms and lay down in our mat beds. After all this excitement, I knew rest was all we need.

**Jenrya282: Hiya! Well, corny ending huh? Anyways, I just found out that my reviews are getting lesser and lesser. I guess my writing has gotten bad huh? Thanks for reading this, please review! All is welcome!**


	4. Showdown Trouble

Forgetting and Recovering

Chapter 4

"Everybody, wake up!"

Raimundo groaned and slowly opened his eyes. "What now? And I was just having a great dream." He thought as he walked out of his room. He looked up and saw the bright stars glittering in the night sky. "Still night, great timing Shen Gong Wu."

"Kids, we have 5 Shen Gong Wu that just activated." Dojo cried and Raimundo saw the others groaning and walking out of their rooms.

We all nodded and quickly went back in to change. After changing, we came out to the training field and looked at Dojo.

"Let's get this over with so we can get back to sleep." Kaz said and Dojo enlarged. Master Fung came and handed us our elemental items and our Wudai weapons. We got on Dojo and we lifted off into the sky. Kimiko took out the Ancient Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu from her backpack and opened it.

"The first one is the Lantern of Tai. It allows the user to blind their foe and can attack them without notice." Kimiko explained the Shen Gong Wu. In the scroll, a person was holding the lantern and light came out of it. The other person was blocking the light and the holder ran and kicked that person in the stomach.

"And the first stop is in Hong Kong." Dojo said and landed on the roof of an apartment. Omi hopped off and started jumping from apartment to apartment, looking for the Lantern of Tai. Dojo lifted off again and went to the next place, which is not far from Hong Kong.

"The next Wu is called the Spark of the Blade. It creates an electric sword and can slice through anything." Kimiko explained and the scroll's figure moved. A person was holding the blade and a giant rock was in front of him. He sliced the rock and was cut in half.

"This Wu is in Taiwan." Dojo cried to the others and landed near the mountainside just out of Taiwan.

"And I guess this is my stop." Kaz said. "Home sweet home!" and went to look for the Wu.

"Next stop, Texas." Dojo said and left Taiwan. He flew pass the mountains and reached the desert area of Texas.

"The Shen Gong is the Forest Kama; it allows the user to summon the power of the nature to help the user." Kimiko said and Dojo landed on the sandy area. Clay jumped off and started to look for the Shen Gong Wu. Dojo went up again and soared through the windy sky. Dojo flew around mountains and above trees until they reached a busy city. Raimundo took the scroll from Kimiko and looked at it.

"Flare of the Tai is the next Shen Gong Wu, it allows the user to throw stars made up of the flare from the sun." Raimundo said. The figure in the scroll was holding a star and threw it at another person. Flames soon covered the second person and he ran out of the scroll.

"And Tokyo is where I'll find this Shen Gong Wu." Kimiko said and jumped off Dojo. She landed on her father's game company and went down the elevator. Dojo once again got up and soared through the sky.

"Alright Raimundo, the last Shen Gong Wu is the Storm Blade. It allows the user to make a storm and blow the opponent away, or freeze them or just get them wet." Dojo explained. Raimundo nodded and jumped off Dojo when they landed in New York.

"Wow, the others landed in their home town and I end up in a different place?" Raimundo asked Dojo.

"Sorry kid, but that's where it is. I'm going to check up on the others to see if they got their Shen Gong Wu yet." Dojo said and flew off. Raimundo closed his eyes and sighed.

"So much for going back to Brazil." Raimundo thought and went to find the Storm Blade.

**Hong Kong**

Omi was looking around the big city of Hong Kong and still he couldn't find it. He took out the Falcon's Eye and placed it on his right eye.

"Falcon's Eye!" Omi cried. He saw through buildings and under the floor until he saw that a nearby China restaurant had a weird looking Lantern hung out, there it is, the Lantern of Tai! Omi went ran towards the Lantern and touched it. It began to shine and he looked up to see someone. The person lifted the lantern off the hook and also brought Omi back up with him. People were staring at them and was gasping, seeing a person taking the lantern.

"Omi, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown." The figure said. The figure walked out of the shadows and Omi quickly knew who it was, the famous Master Monk Guan.

"Master…Master Monk Guan, why are you here?" Omi asked.

"Omi, once again, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown." Master Monk Guan said. Omi gasped but quickly got ready.

"I wager my Fancy Feet against your Falcon's Eye." Master Monk Guan said. "The game is pebble skipping, the person who throw the longest wins. Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!"

**Taiwan**

Instead of looking for the Spark of the Blade, Kaz was busy visiting his parents. He entered his family's restaurant and surprised his two big sisters and three little brothers.

"Kaz, ni hao ma?" (Kaz, how are you?) One of Kaz's little brothers asked him.

"Wo hen hao, ni men how ma?" (I'm good, how are you guys?) Kaz replied them.

Kaz's mother walked out, wiping her hands on her apron. She came out and gasped at the scene.

"Kaz, ni wou lo a, ni gou sa ma?" _(Kaz, you came back, what are you doing?)_ Kaz's mother asked him.

Kaz quickly remember what he had to do and opened the door.

"Wo you gou yi der, wo wu kan ni men." _(I need to do something; I'll visit you guys later.) _And he ran out of the restaurant. This, of course, surprised his family.

Kaz ran around and three hours passed and still no luck. He quickly thought about how the sword looked like and gasped. That sword was on display at his family's restaurant. He quickly ran back to the restaurant and once again, surprised his family. He went to the sword and grabbed it but it shone a bright golden light. He looked up and saw a guy wearing a sakkat. The stranger took off the sakkat and looked at Kaz.

"Kaz, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown." The stranger said.

"Who…who are you?" Kaz asked the person.

"I am Daitaro but you don't need to know that, I just want to challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown, my Denshi Bunny against your Reversing Mirror." Daitaro said. "The game is to see who can cut the most fruit in 3 minutes.

Kaz accept and they yelled: "Xiaolin Showdown!"

**Tokyo**

Unlike Kaz, Kimiko went to look for the Shen Gong Wu before going to visit her father. She really did want to visit her father really badly but she knew that if she doesn't go find the Shen Gong Wu, the Heylin would.

"Now, if I were the Flare of the Tai, where would I be?" Kimiko thought as she continued to look around Tokyo. She entered many antique stores but still couldn't find it. She was about to give up until she saw a red round object in a nearby shop. She went in and asked the clerk about the item.

"Oh, that is the famous Flare Tai from ancient China. It's really a rare item I must say." The clerk man said.

"How much for it?" Kimiko quickly asked him. The clerk was caught surprise but still managed to answer her.

"1500 yen." The clerk said and being the rich girl from the Xiaolin temple, she quickly paid for it and left the shop, leaving the clerk very confused. (A/N: sorry, I'm not very familiar with the Japanese way of paying…)

Kimiko was happy that she found the Flare of the Tai and went to her father's company but before she got in, a green flare came towards her, preventing her from entering. She heard a laugh and instantly knew who it was. The figure came down and kicked the Wu out of her hand. She reached for it and it shone brightly. She landed on the floor with the figure and the person stepped out of the shadows, it was Wuya.

"Dear Kimiko, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown." Wuya said. Kimiko hissed and accepted. "The game is Volcano escape, the first one to reach the sea wins."

"Alright Wuya, I accept your challenge. I wager my Lotus Twister for your Thorn of Thunderbolt." Kimiko replied. "Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!"

**New York**

Once Raimundo got there, the first thing Raimundo did was following his senses. He knew this happened at the wrong timing.

"Just great, when I'm supposed to be looking for the Storm Blade, a key just has to appear." Raimundo thought. "And bad timing indeed, the others aren't with me, if it's not my element key, then the Heylin would get it. Who cares, I'm going after the key."

Raimundo followed the key's senses and went to a deserted underground subway. The key's senses were just under him, under the floor.

"Great, just when I needed Clay, he's not here." Raimundo said and jumped down to the rails. "Wudai Moon Wood!"

Vines came out of the floor and began to dig. Just then, a small light appeared from the hole of the ground. It was white and the vines dig right at the light. When Raimundo removed some of the broken pieces of the floor, to his surprise, there were two things: the wind element key and the Storm Blade.

"Bingo." Raimundo whispered and reached for both the items. Just then, both the Wu and key shone a bright light. He looked up and saw Chase Young and Jack Spicer.

"Chase Young." Raimundo hissed. "And Jack Spicer, may I ask you what you are doing here?"

"I'm here for the Wu, what do you think?" Jack said.

"I have no interest in the Wu; I'm only here for the key." Chase replied.

"Then Chase and Jack, I challenge you to a Showdown Trio for both the key and the Wu." Raimundo said. "I wager my Third Arm Sash for Jack's Changing Chopsticks and Chase's Lasso Boa Boa. The game is using our fighting skills. The last one standing wins."

"Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!"

**Jenrya282: Well, here's a new chapter for ya busy readers! Hope you enjoyed it, ciao! (Stupid KidsWB, why didn't they show the episode Time after Time (1) and (2)…) Anyways, I already know who's the Xiaolin Leader/Shoku Warrior. Ciao!**


	5. The Beginning of Danger

Forgetting and Recovering

Chapter 5

**Jenrya282: I'm really happy with the reviews I got for the last chapter, even though it's only 4 reviews, but still, I'm really happy with them. Right now, I like to give a big thankkies and a large chocolate bar for the reviews/readers who has supported me since "A Change of Life" Please give an applause for Kosmic, DeafLizgon, animeang317, Angelus-alvus and someone who use to be in fanfiction and still supports my stories, Fuwa2 Kyara! I just found out that in the last chapter, I missed Clay finding his activated Shen Gong Wu, I totally forgot about him when I was writing about Kaz finding his Shen Gong Wu…how can I forget about Clay? Stupid me, well, guess he gets an easy win! Now, time to reply some of the reviews…**

**Angelus-alvus: Thanks, I guess my years of writing stories have got me worked up! I'm still bad at grammar but I'm working on it, expect my grammar to have improved soon!**

**DeafLizgon: I hope I can write the battle scenes as well as chapter 5 in "A Change of Life." I expect this to be a very long chapter…**

**Kosmic: (bows and apologies) yes, I know we solved everything in msging (messaging) but still, I feel bad…I should have paid attention to most of the stories I read…thanks for telling me about the last two epis I want to see, now I know when I would expect it…shared program! Where did you get one of those? If I got that, I wouldn't be crazy about KidsWB not showing it! **

**Vietnamese-glamor-girl: Didn't both to capitalize your name, hope its okay... Yeah, I know who became leader too; I also read it in and yes, I want to see it really badly too. Like Kosmic told me in her review, it will show up in May. I hope they do or I'll kick their bottoms personally. While I was pairing them up with the activated Shen Gong Wu, I tried to make it so it's almost related to their elements, like the Storm Blade with Raimundo and the Flare of Tai with Kimiko. It's a wind-wind and a fire-fire and for Omi, well, I didn't want to use the water element Wu yet so I decided to partner him up with the lantern and yes, it's another lantern. **

**Now, since that's over with, let this very long chapter begin!**

**Hong Kong**

The field started to change and the buildings moved to the side. A river appeared in front of the two competitors and it stretched to an island nearby. Both of them had three pebbles in their hands and they grinned at each other.

"Let's see how good my friend Master Fung has been teaching you, young monk." Master Monk Guan said.

"Let's see how you like it when I beat you, Gong Yi Tenpai!" Omi cried and raised his hand. He moved it back and quickly pushed it forward. He let the pebble skip on the water as he counted how much it skipped, 5 times. (A/N: I know it's impossible for us to do it, but since they are Xiaolin warriors, you better believe it…)

Master Monk Guan smiled and tossed his pebble, 6 times. Omi's face was red with frustration and once again, threw his pebble, it skipped 5 times again. Master Monk Guan threw his pebble again and it skipped 6 times.

"Let's see how you beat this." Omi said. "Wudai Neptune Water!" He threw the pebble and summoned his water element at once, the pebble skipped and it landed on the jumping water so it jumped farther. Omi smiled brightly as he finished counting the time it skipped, 10 times.

"Yes, beat that!" Omi cried and jumped up and down. Master Monk Guan laughed and threw his last pebble.

"Elemental Dragon Tsunami, Water!" Master Monk Guan cried and the pebble bounced off the water and hit the island. Omi's jaw dropped to the ground and he fell to the floor. Everything turned back to normal and the people on the ground ignored the two people on the roof of the Chinese restaurant. Master Monk Guan smiled at the fainted Omi and placed the lantern, the Falcon's Eye and the Fancy Feet beside him.

"Stay strong young Dragon of the Water." He whispered and jumped back into the shadows.

**Taiwan**

Kaz's family restaurant changed from its Chinese style to a whole new bigger place. The walls grew bigger and the sides got skinner. On the side of the wall, there were poles sticking out and a hockey game score board was shown on the very top of the building. Kaz had his blue battle armor with a lightning style on his chest and was holding a kitchen knife. Beside him, Daitaro was also holding a kitchen knife,

"What got you decided on a food chopping contest?" Kaz asked him.

"I was the best cook for my old friends and since we're in a restaurant, I thought my old trick would come back." Daitaro replied. "Now prepare to lose."

"I don't think so, Gong Yi Tenpai!" Kaz cried and food started to fall from the roof of the restaurant. Both of them jumped on the poles and started to cut food, for one food they cut up, the score board added a point for them.

"Wudai Spark Lightning." Kaz cried and lightning came out and shocked the food to crisps. While the lightning was busy shocking the food, the score board kept on adding points to the shocked food. Daitaro continued to cut like crazy and the score board was going crazy, adding points to both teams. When time was about up, Daitaro saw that Kaz had cut up more food then him so he smiled and raised his hands and cried:

"Elemental Dragon Storm, Lightning!"

Thunder balls came out of his hands and it moved towards the foods, on its own. The food burned to ashes and the score board added his burned ashes.

Kaz thought fast and took out the Reversing Mirror.

"Reversing Mirror!" Kaz cried and held it to one of the thunder balls. The thunder bounced off the Reversing Mirror and it hit a fruit.

"Reversing Mirror!" Kaz cried again and went to a thunder ball. Daitaro smiled and moved his hands, the thunder ball that Kaz was aiming for moved out of the way and it hit a fruit. As the time hit zero, the score was 31 Daitaro and 30 for Kaz, Kaz had lost this Showdown. The restaurant turned back to the way it was and from the roof, came down Kaz. Kaz landed safely on the floor and looked at Daitaro.

"Well, you won, congrats." Kaz said and turned around.

"No, I should be thanking you." Daitaro said and Kaz turned back to him. Kaz saw Daitaro holding out the Spark of the Blade, The Denshi Bunny and the Reversing Mirror. "You let me regain my old times and I got to see how much Master Fung has taught you, young Dragon of Lightning."

"But…I can't accept the Shen Gong Wu's, you won them." Kaz took a step back and looked at Daitaro.

"No, it's alright; you may take them if you wish." Daitaro said. Kaz nodded and smiled at Daitaro.

"Thanks." Kaz bowed to Daitaro and took the Shen Gong Wu's. When he got the Wu's, he bowed to him one more time and left the building. When he disappeared, Daitaro put on his sakkat and began to walk out.

"Um…sir, you forgot to pay for your food." Kaz's mother said to him and he sweat dropped.

**Tokyo**

The buildings around Kimiko and Wuya went underground and volcanoes appeared, very far from them, was the Tokyo Sea. Under the volcano was Kimiko, wearing her blue battle armor and holding the Lotus Twister. Beside her was Wuya, who's holding the Thorn of Thunderbolt.

"Gong Yi Tenpai!" The volcanoes started to erupt and the lava moved down quickly. Both Kimiko and Wuya both ran towards the sea. Around them were poles from the buildings, this gave Kimiko a plan.

"Lotus Twister!" Kimiko cried and it wrapped around her arm. Her arm grew and she reached for the pole. She swung herself from pole to pole and Wuya growled. She turned around and saw the lava coming towards her and she's way behind Kimiko. She grinned and took out a black cloak.

"Shroud of Shadows!" Wuya cried and covered it around her. She flew up and kicked Kimiko on the back. Kimiko landed on the floor with a thump and got up.

"Hey, that's not fair, that wasn't one of the Wu's we wagered." Kimiko yelled.

"You're fighting evil, what do you expect?" Wuya asked her and removed the cloak. Kimiko growled and began running again,

"Thorn of Thunderbolt!" Wuya cried and pointed the thorn at Kimiko. Lighting shot out and Kimiko easily dodged the lighting.

"Wudai Mars Fire!" Kimiko yelled and sent fireballs towards Wuya. Wuya caught them and quickly sent them back to Kimiko. Kimiko jumped out of the way and was inches away from the lava. This gave her an idea. Kimiko jumped up towards the lava and raised her hands.

"Wudai Fire Shield!" she cried and jumped in the lava. Wuya looked in the lava and mumbled something before running to the sea. Just then, she heard rumbling behind her and turned around to see a lava dragon facing her.

"Kimiko, what have you done?" Wuya gasped.

"Destroying cheaters." Kimiko yelled and the dragon went towards Wuya. She heard Wuya scream and she chuckled. She went to the sea and touched it, the place returned to normal. She saw the burned Wuya lying on the floor and she gather up the Shen Gong Wu's, including the Shroud of Shadows.

"This is what happens to cheaters." Kimiko said and turned around to her father's company.

**Texas**

"Woowee, looks like its easy picking for me." Clay said and picked up the Forest Kama. "Let's see what this Wu does, Forest Kama!"

Clay raised the Forest Kama and the ball on it started to move. It bounced to the three lumps on the kadama and the ground started to shake. The wind in the dessert began to pick up and the wind blew. The wind created a small sand tornado and it moved around until it died down.

"I guess this thing summons the nature depending on the places." Clay thought. "But first things first, I need to get out of here."

Clay looked up and saw a long green object that glides along the blue sky. Clay knew he needed to make a signal for Dojo so he stomped his foot on the desert and send a large sand wave upward. The 40 feet dragon looked down and flew towards him. Clay jumped on Dojo and they left to pick up the others.

**New York**

The subway they were in changed and the side walls fell and hit the floor. No light was seen on either side of the subway and it was pitch black. The only light they have were small candles on the side of the subway. They were standing on a flat black field and all around them was pitch black. Raimundo was in his blue armor, with the Third Arm Sash around his waist. He looked at Jack to see him shivering, clutching the Changing Chopsticks tightly. Raimundo shook his head and remembered that Wuya told them that Jack is afraid of the dark. He turned to Chase, who was looking away from them, the Lasso Boa Boa around his arm.

"Alright, let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!" Raimundo cried and the candles went out. They heard a scream that sounded like a girl and both Raimundo and Chase sweatdropped. They knew that there's only one person could scream like that. The candles immediately came back on and they heard Jack sigh with relieve.

"First things first, let's get rid of Spicer." Chase said and went to Jack.

Jack screamed again and took out the Changing Chopsticks. "Changing Chopsticks!" Jack quickly yelled and shrunk to the size of a grain. Chase looked down and saw Jack and lifted his foot.

"I changed my mind, let's squish Spicer." Chase said and brought his foot down. Jack screamed, knowing he can't get away in time. Before the foot squashed him, Raimundo came from behind Chase and tackled him, preventing him from squishing Jack.

"Leave him alone, even though he's also my opponent. This fight is just between me and you." Raimundo said.

Just then, Raimundo felt something climbing up his leg and he looked down to see Jack.

"Thank you, thank you, oh thank you." Jack kept on crying. Raimundo picked him up and placed Jack on his hand.

"Look, I only saved you so you won't get in the way of our fight, now scram." Raimundo said and flicked Jack off his hand. They heard Jack screamed but knew he wasn't gone.

"Now, since he's out of the way, let us really begin the fight."

"I'm ready, time to devour you for betraying me." Chase said and ran to Raimundo. He started to throw punches and kicks to Raimundo but he easily dodged them.

"What's the matter Chase; you're loosing your touch?" Raimundo asked him and threw a punch at Chase. Chase blocked that punch with his hand and flipped Raimundo down. He placed two fingers at Raimundo's neck and smiled.

"No, have you lost you touch of fighting?" Chase said. Raimundo growled and placed both hands on the ground.

"This is not over yet, Wudai Moon, Wood!" Raimundo cried and vines came out of the ground and knocked Chase off him. "This is what you get…for hurting my friends! Wudai Star, Wind!"

Raimundo sent a gale of wind towards Chase and nearly blown Chase off his feet but Chase stayed on the floor.

"It seems you have improved since the last time I saw you." Chase said and charged to Raimundo. "But now, it ends. Monkey Strike."

Raimundo growled and cried:

"Repulse the Monkey."

Raimundo blocked Chase's Monkey Strike and smiled, so did Chase.

"Duck Eating Crackers, Mole attacking Horse, Horse drinking Water, Dogs playing roulette, Mantis Kick, Cat playing fiddle, Spider doing the Hokey-Pokey, Sparrow Eating hotdog, Monkey reading Shakespeare, Fox Stomping Grapes." Both Raimundo and Chase cried at the same time, throwing punches and kicks and blocking them. After all that, both were tired.

"It seems you have forgotten our dear friend Spicer." Chase said.

"Nah, I'm just having fun right now." Raimundo said and lifted his hands. "It all ends here, Tiger Gale, Wind!"

Raimundo sent a strong Gale towards Chase and Chase pushed some back at Raimundo with his hands. Both were blown off the side.

"Third Arm Sash!" Raimundo quickly yelled and the third arm caught the side of the field. Chase laughed and fell to the bottom and was out of the field. But the arena didn't change back, and Raimundo knew why. He pulled himself up and saw Jack on the middle of the field.

"This shouldn't be too hard." Raimundo said. Suddenly, Jack noticed that Raimundo's eyes weren't green, they were red.

"Um…Raimundo, what's wrong with your eyes?" Jack asked him.

"Oh nothing, just get ready fool because I'm not gonna saves you again, Tiger Forest, Wood!" Raimundo cried and high trees and vines came out of the ground and tied up Jack.

"Wha…what are you going to do with me?" Jack cried.

"Ripping you to pieces like I should have in the past." Raimundo said with a smiled and the vines started to pull outward.

"AHH! UNCLE! UNCLE! JUST STOP! I GIVE UP!" Jack cried and the field turned back to normal. Well, not all is normal, Raimundo was holding onto the key, the Lasso Boa Boa, the Third Arm Sash and the Changing Chopsticks. Jack was still tied up and was about to pull into pieces but before it can do that, a bunch of fireballs came down from the sky and burned all the vines and trees. They disappeared under the ground and Raimundo saw Kimiko and the others hop off Dojo. Raimundo smiled and placed the Wu beside him.

"Raimundo, what are you doing?" Omi asked him.

"What am I doing? I'm doing you guys a favor of getting rid of this worm." Raimundo said. "Now get out of the way or I'll have to get rid of you fools too."

"Raimundo, this isn't like you." Kimiko said. Tears started to form and drop to the floor.

"What's the matter Kimiko? Afraid that I, your love, will kill you?" Raimundo asked.

"Raimundo, stop it, what's wrong with you?" Kaz asked.

Raimundo covered his ears and shook his head. "No, you can not do this to me; I'm not going to kill my friends!"

The others looked confused and got to their fighting positions. "Raimundo, if you have to attack us, we will not hold back." Omi said.

They heard Raimundo screaming from the other side and held his head. He was growling and thrashing all around. Until when Raimundo stopped, they saw his red eyes turning from green to red to green to red.

"Raimundo?" Kimiko said. "Raimundo, if you're there, speak to us."

"You don't have to worry; I'm just using his body."

'Raimundo' looked up and gave them an eerie smile. "I'm here to give you Xiaolin Monks a warning, don't mess with the Hybrid Beasts. You can not stop our goal of releasing the doom that will destroy your peaceful place so this is a warning, if you interfere, we, the Hybrid Beasts will take the life of this boy I now control, and we will destroy his life bit by bit until the very last drop. This is a warning, do not interfere."

After that long speech, Raimundo fell to the floor with a 'thump' and was unconscious. The Wu was beside him and all was quiet. This was one day that none of them would forget.

**Jenrya282: There you have it, a new chapter up! I'm sorry for the late reply but I was having difficulties with this story and I had so much studying to do for school and outside of school…I'm such a sad person. A very long chapter indeed, anyways, hoped you liked it, baiz!**


	6. New Friends

Forgetting and Recovering

Chapter 6

**Jenrya282: Yeah, I would like to thank animeang3l7 and Kosmic for replying! I'm so happy that I can finally watch the last two episodes of Xiaolin Showdown of season 3; I just wish KidsWB would show season 4 of it too. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! -3-**

A small whimper was heard from one of the dorms. The whimper sounded like a kid but it wasn't. It sounded like a kid and a teenager whimpering together. This whimper awoke a nearby monk. The nearby monk was a female; she slowly opened her eyes and tiptoed to the room. She looked down to see something that surprised her, in Raimundo's space, was little Rai. He was whimpering and sweat ran down his face. She slowly walked to the boy and shook him. Rai got up quickly and yelled, which woke all the other monks. There was an immediate rush to Raimundo's dorm and the monks got to the fighting position. Omi, who was close to the light switch, opened it and saw Kimiko.

"Kimiko, what are you doing?" Omi asked her.

"I heard Raimundo whimpering so I came to see what's wrong with him but it was Rai." Kimiko replied.

"Then where's Raimundo?" Clay asked and went beside Rai. "Hey little fella, do you mind telling us where Raimundo is?"

Their reply was a small and quiet whimper from Rai.

"Rai, what's wrong?" Kimiko asked him.

"The whimpering…it's not from me…it's from Raimundo." Rai replied.

"From Raimundo? But he's not here." Omi said.

"He's inside of me. He doesn't want them to catch him and pull him away from Kimiko." Rai replied, who calmed down a little.

"Who?" Kimiko asked. "Do you mean those Hybrid Beasts?"

Rai nodded and lied back down on his bed. "Why are they after him after all these years?"

"Years? How long has Raimundo been avoiding them?" Omi asked.

Rai was silent and turned to his head to the wall. "About a thousand years."

The monks were silent for a sec and laughed.

"A thousand years? Yeah right, he should be dead now." Clay said while laughing.

"You won't be laughing when he advances to Shoku Leader or even to Grand Master Xiaolin Dragon before you guys." Rai replied.

"No, that's impossible because I will be advancing to Shoku Warrior and even higher." Omi said while pointing a finger upward.

"_Okay, let me take control now, I want to ring his neck so badly now. I lived this long just to help them and this is how they repay me? Okay, switch to me!" _Raimundo yelled using the telepathic link. Soon Raimundo and Rai were face to face in a dark world similar to the Ying-Yang world. Raimundo called it his Ying world, lonely, quiet and dark.

"_Easy there. They just won't believe it right now because you are only in Wudai level. Maybe later they will believe you." Rai replied._

"_Listen, I am a Grand Master and I want to prove it to them, I have to!" Raimundo yelled again._

"_Raimundo, chill. You need to learn how to calm down, even though you are still 14 years old. I can't believe I have to hear you nag again. I thought you forgot about nagging since you're the "great" Grand Master." Rai replied with a chuckle. "It's been years since I heard you nag and you start now?"_

"_Young Rai is right Raimundo, you need to calm down or you'll never escape from the Hybrid Beasts." A voice said._

"_Oh great, now you start lecturing me?" Raimundo said and crossed his arms "I already have cueball and Master Fung and now I have you Dashi?"_

_Dashi's body came out of the shadows and he smiled._

"_I'm not lecturing you, just telling you what's best." Grand Master Dashi said._

"_Fine, you two win. I'll strangle cueball later." Raimundo said with a huff and disappeared in the shadows. _

"_Same O Raimundo." Rai said. "Looks like he stopped whimpering about them after what Omi said."_

_Dashi chuckled and turned around. "I should expect you to rest too, you'll need it." And disappeared in the shadows. _

"Rai? Hey Rai, you hear me?"

Rai blinked and looked up to see Kimiko. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Kimiko sighed and looked at him. "Are you sure you're fine? You completely got cut off from us."

Rai nodded and pulled his blanket above his head. "Don't worry about me, worry about yourselves." And they heard snoring from under the blanket.

"Let's all leave Rai now; I'm sure Raimundo will be back in the morning. You should all rest." Master Fung said and turned around to exit the room. "You better prepare yourselves monks because you'll need it." And he left the room.

Kimiko looked at the others and they nodded. She nodded back and left the room with the others. She took a look at the sleeping boy and walked out. After they left, Rai peeked out from under the blanket and sighed and once re-enter the Ying world.

"_Dashi, Raimundo, come." Rai cried. Raimundo appeared while yawning and Dashi came out _

"_Rai, it's three in the morning, why did you wake us up? I just went to sleep." Raimundo asked while rubbing his eyes. _

"_Two things, one: Master Fung seems to know what's going on. Did any of you talked to him?" Rai asked._

_He got a nod from Dashi and he turned to him. "You told him?"_

"_I think its best. Boy was he surprised when he saw me." Dashi said and gave a chuckle. _

"_Anyways, the second thing is that I just sensed a key." Rai said._

_Raimundo's eyes widened. "Why didn't you tell us!" _

"_I couldn't when Kimiko was talking to me. I didn't want to make you her freak that zones out every few sec." Rai said. "Anyways, it's located in the north, somewhere near Russia." _

"_I suggest we go before Chase Young finds it." Dashi said. Both Rai and Raimundo nodded and left the Ying world._

Raimundo opened his eyes and rubbed them. "Looks like I need some Wu." He thought and changed out of his robes to his usual clothing, a white sweater and green pants. He ran out silently and went to the vault but he never noticed three figures following him.

"Where is he going?" one of the figures said.

"Dunno but I think we should follow him, just in case." Another figure said.

"Why? I don't think the Master will be happy about this. We're leaving in the middle of the night." The last figure said.

"Hey, we're outside aren't we? So that means we already broke the rules." The first figure said.

"Hey, he's powerful, I'm sure he can help himself." The last figure said.

"Still, let's follow him." The second figure said and they all nodded.

**In the vault**

"_Okay, we got the Sword of the Storm, Blade of the Nebula and the Crest of the Condor. What else do we need?" Raimundo thought. Actually, he was using his link with both Dashi and Rai._

"_That's pretty much all we need." Dashi said. "But you don't need all this when you're a Grand Master."_

"_I know but to avoid suspicions, I have to bring them." Raimundo replied._

"_You should also bring Storm Blade." Rai said._

"_Storm Blade?" Raimundo asked. _

"_It's a Wu I got when you were still sleeping." Rai said. "You see, you also have an elemental weapon and a Wudai weapon for your wood element."_

"_I think I'll only bring my wind Wu's. I don't want to bring too much and loose them later." Raimundo said and Dashi agreed. Raimundo ran out of the vault and took out a silver Wu._

"Silver Manta Ray!" Raimundo cried and threw it up.

"_Why didn't you justuse the Golden Tiger Claws?" Rai asked Raimundo._

"_Well, tomorrow Dojo has to be locked up. So they need a transportation Wu and the fastest one is the Silver Manta Ray. If I don't use it, they can easily find me and I don't want anything to happen to them." Raimundo replied._

"_You could have also used you're wind element to fly." Dashi said._

Raimundo ignored Dashi and hopped on the Silver Manta Ray. He drove the flying machine north towards Russia.

**Russia**

Up in the snowy mountain, the wind blew hard and the snow was fierce. Raimundo, who had no trouble going through this crazy weather, was looking around, sending his vines into the ground. What freaked both Dashi and Rai was that Raimundo was ignoring them.

"_Raimundo, please listen to me." Rai cried using his link again._

_Still, Raimundo ignored him._

"_Raimundo, if you were to act like this, you will never reach the key." Dashi also cried out to him. _

_Raimundo finally snapped and yelled:_

"_Would both of you just shut up!"_

_This, of course, scared and shockedboth Dashi and Rai. They have never seen Raimundo this upset before._

"_Just shut up, I just don't get why you two don't shut up! I'm trying to do something here and you're distracting me!" Raimundo yelled._

_Dashi used his Grand Master skills and brought Raimundo to the Ying world. When Raimundo entered the world, he crossed his arms and looked away from them._

"_Raimundo, look at us. We need to know what's bothering you." _

"_Listen, nothings wrong with me. I just need some quiet time." Raimundo replied. "Here Dashi, you take control of my body." _

_Dashi obeyed silently and went out of the Ying World. He opened his eyes and looked at the windy sky._

"It's been awhile since I saw the world." Dashi said. He looked down at himself and saw him wearing Raimundo's clothing, not his usual robe.

"I'm not like Rai who can turn Raimundo's body into his. I'm a ghost, a dead person who's using a body as a host." Dashi thought. He shook the thought off and thought for a moment and slapped his head, well, not his own head, Raimundo's head to be exact.

"_Nice job you two, I can't control your wood element." Dashi said._

"_Well, think of something, we can't let Chase Young get it." Raimundo replied dully. _

He used his wind element and stopped the snowy weather. He once again called upon his wind element and blew the snow around him.

"This is taking too long." Dashi thought to himself. An hour passed since he started blowing the snow but wasn't getting much progress.

"Dashi, you need help?"

Dashi turned around and saw a boy around the age of 10 wearing a green robe with a golden sash. He had the official winter monk jacket around his robe. The boy had short, dark brown hair and looked Chinese.

"Ahh, just the person I was waiting for. I would appreciate your help Sin Hung." Dashi replied.

Sin Hung bowed and smiled at him. "Grand Master Dashi, I see you have found a vessel of a Dragon of Wind."

"Yes, this boy is Raimundo; I'm currently using his body." Dashi replied.

"Do you need some assistants?" Sin Hung asked. "I'm sure you are looking for the wood key."

"Yes, do as I told you." Dashi said. Sin Hung nodded and raised his hands.

"Plants from the world, heed my call. I command you to dig for the one I seek." Sin Hung cried and giant vines come from under the ground. The vines went under ground and made a circle. It went around in circles until a hole was made.

"Here Dashi, that's where you'll find the key." Sin Hung said.

"Alright, give me a sec; I'll be right with you." Dashi said and closed his eyes. He entered the Ying world once again and saw Raimundo and Rai.

"_Alright Rai, you go and get it." Dashi said._

_Raimundo uncrossed his arms and looked at Dashi with a shocked face._

"_What! Why can't I go?" _

_Dashi sighed and Rai looked down._

"_Hey, there's something you guys won't tell me right?" _

"_I'm sorry Raimundo, but I have to go and get it." Rai said._

"_Why can't I go and get it!" Raimundo yelled. _

"_Because you just can't! If you want to die, then go!" Rai yelled._

_Raimundo was took a step back completely shocked at Rai's response. Rai looked down and tears dropped to the ground. _

"_I'm sorry Raimundo, but I have to go get the key. We don't want to loose you, and neither does Kimiko. Please, while I go and get the key, Dashi will explain everything." Rai replied and disappeared._

Rai opened his eyes and looked at Sin Hung.

"Something wrong?" he asked Rai.

"A little problem, nothing too big." Rai replied. He went in the hole and slowly climbed down to the bottom. When he reached where the source of light was, He saw a small key with a rope on top of it. He picked up the key and placed it around his neck. Using his wind element, he quickly went back to the top. When he reached the top, he changed back to Dashi.

"How did it go Master?" Sin Hung asked him.

"It went well, even though I do not have a wood element." Dashi replied.

Just then, a jaguar looking machine came to the scene and Dashi sighed.

"_Looks like your monk friends found you." Dashi said._

"_Guess it was unavoidable." Raimundo replied._

"Raimundo, we found you missing and Master Fung told us to find you." Omi said.

"How did you find us?" Dashi asked.

"The green light pretty much gave it away." Kaz replied. "My guess is that the key was a wood element."

Dashi took the key out from under his/Raimundo's robe and showed it to them.

"It's a coincidence that it was a wood element." Omi said. "If not, then Chase would have gotten it."

"It was no coincidence." Dashi replied. He had his back towards them. "We assumed that it's a wood key and it was."

"That's not Raimundo…I'm sure that's not Raimundo." Kimiko thought to herself. Before she could ask him, a girl with short black hair came. She wore a silver color robe with a golden sash and riding on a white tiger like creature.

"Sin Hung, Master, we have trouble coming!" the girl yelled.

"Master?" Clay thought.

"Tean Ming, what's the matter?" Dashi asked.

"Raimundo's master?" Kimiko thought.

"Chase Young is coming!" Team Ming cried.

"We have to get out of here!" Sin Hung cried.

"Looks like it's all too late for you."

They all looked up and saw Chase smiling down at them.

"It has been too long me good friend." Dashi said.

"Good friend!" the monks cried and looked at Dashi.

"Raimundo, what did he mean by good friend?" Kaz asked.

Chase laughed and they looked at him. "What's so funny?" Kaz said.

"If you fools haven't already found out, that's not the Dragon of Wind, not the Raimundo you knew." Chase said. "Am I right…Dashi?"

Dashi growled and the others looked at him.

"Dashi is Raimundo?" Omi said. "But that can't be, we see Raimundo right now."

"You fools should have found that out already. Dashi is dead, he's a fifteen hundred year old ghost, and he doesn't have a physical body so when they change bodies, it will still be Raimundo. Also, you can see, 'Raimundo' is not weak at all when he went to take the key. If Raimundo were to get the key, he would be weak because the Hybrid Beast will drain his life. But if someone else were to get the key, he would be fine." Chase said.

The monks understood and looked at Dashi.

"Now, enough of this foolishness, hand over the key my good friend." Chase said.

"Not in another fifteen hundred years." Dashi replied.

"Then you give me no choice." Chase said and transformed to his dragon form. "I shall devour you and take the key."

Dashi got into a fighting stand and both Sin Hung and Tean Ming stood on each side of Dashi.

"You two back away, it's dangerous." Dashi said.

"No way are we backing down now, we've come this far so we won't stop now." Sin Hung said.

"Then prepare to die with your master." Chase said and charged towards Dashi.

"We will not die here. We have a mission to fulfill!"

**Jenrya282: Yes, I have updated! I have updated! **

**Sin Hung: Hello, nice to meet all you readers. Please do excuse her craziness today. She had a bit too much sugar.**

**Jenrya282: Anyways, I'm sorry for the late update, I have tutor class to catch up. So I hope you enjoyed his chapter, I'll try to update quicker now. Please R&R! **


	7. Explanation from the Past

Forgetting and Recovering

Chapter 7

**Jenrya282: Sweet, this must be my quickest update ever! Anyways, I would like to thank animeang317 for reviewing my last chappie! (_jumps around room)_**

**Sin Hung: She had too much sugar again, please do forgive her animeang317. **

**Tean Ming: Shall we get the story started Jenrya?**

**Jenrya282: Right, let the story begin!**

Dragon Chase charged towards and Dashi and his two disciples jumped away in time. Chase used his tail as a spring and jumped up, charging towards Dashi. Dashi used his hand and summoned his wind chi. Chase moved out of the way and avoided the wind. Suddenly the familiar white tiger came and tackled Chase to the ground.

"Chikako, go." Tean Ming commanded the white tiger. Chikako charged at Chase again but Chase dodged it.

"You annoying Dragon of Spirit, you don't expect those beasts to beat me. I am immortal and almighty, you don't expect the beast of the West to beat me." Chase said. Suddenly vines came out of the ground and wrapped around Chase.

"And you too Dragon of Wood." Chase spat and broke free from the vines. "You don't expect to beat me with wood, even Raimundo have more power then you."

Sin Hung growled and lowered his head.

"Even though my power doesn't match up to Master Raimundo's, I will still carry on my mission to support him." Sin Hung cried and sent more vines towards Chase.

"Very touching, but do you think you can beat me when you two are only in Shoku Warrior?" Chase asked.

"Yes because we are higher then Shoku Warrior, we're strong enough to beat you." Tean Ming said. "Blaze from the South, heed me call, I command you to fight with me, come forth Katsuro!"

A fireball appeared in front of Tean Ming and it opened. The first appearance was the fiery wings then the whole body came to appearance. The phoenix screeched and spread its wings.

"Hah, now you summon the beasts from the South, pathetic." Chase said and charged towards Katsuro. "Have you forgotten, Fire is my specialty, I have control of it."

"Yes, but combined with me, we're unstoppable." Kimiko cried from behind and took a grip on Katsuro's claws.

"Wudai Mars Fire!" Kimiko yelled and shot Katsuro towards Chase. Chase's eyes widened and he was hit dead on. He was flown back while Kimiko landed perfectly with Katsuro on her shoulders. "Hah, try to beat the fire girl."

"Well, I am impressed." Chase said and jumped on a tree branch. "My dear friend, we will meet again but until then, you're off the hook."

"You have not changed one bit my friend." Dashi said and Chase disappeared. Dashi turned to his two pupils and sighed. "Are you two alright?"

Both of them nodded and Chikako and Katsuro disappeared in Tean Ming's palm.

"Good, I was worried about you two." Dashi said.

"You know that we will fight along side with you Master." Sin Hung said. Just then, a branch behind them cracked and they turned their head to see another boy about Raimundo's age. The boy had short, black hair and wore a black robe with a golden sash.

"Ah, a Heylin!" Omi cried and got to a fighting position. Omi saw his black robe and knew it was almost like Raimundo's robe.

"A Heylin? Where?" the boy yelled and got to his fighting position.

Both of them heard Dashi chuckle and looked at him. "Wing Chong, what took you so long?"

Wing Chong walked to Dashi and bowed. "Sorry, I had a delay here with my sister." Wing Chong replied while pointing back. Behind him was a girl about Omi's height, she wore a white robe with a golden sash and had the some color hair as Wing Chong. Her hair is tied into two buns on the side of her head and gold ribbons were used to tie them up.

"Wing Chong, please do wait for me." His sister said.

"Ying Lei, if you don't hurry up, you won't be able to battle at all." Wing Chong said. "Now I missed the battling thanks to you Ying Lie."

"Wing Chong, how many times have I told you not to pick on your own sister?" Sin Hung asked him.

"Hey, she's my sister. No one tells me how to treat my sister." Wing Chong said. "Unless you want some butt kicking action between me and you?"

Dashi clapped his hands and they stopped arguing. "Alright, that's enough. Wing Chong, be nice to your sister and Sin Hung, you leave them to their own family reasons. All of you are Shoku Warriors, don't behave like apprentices."

"Yes Grand Master Dashi." The all replied.

"Good, now I will switch back to your other master, hope you four will listen carefully to him." Dashi said and closed his eyes.

"_Hey Dashi, I'm sorry about earlier." Raimundo said once he appeared._

"_Hey hey hey, no hard feelings, I'm sure you understand now?" Dashi asked him._

_Raimundo nodded and looked down at the floor. "I really sorry for how I acted, I guess I was worried about Chase getting the key." _

"_Hey, like I said before, no hard feelings. Besides, your students are waiting for you." Dashi said. Raimundo nodded and opened his eyes._

"Master Raimundo, it's great to see you again." Ying Lei said.

"Yes, it has been a while." Raimundo said and turned to look at the other three. "Why did you three disobey my orders about not leaving the temple grounds when I haven't instructed you to?"

Wing Chong, Sin Hung and Tean Ming gulped.

"Answer me." Raimundo commanded.

"Master Raimundo, you have to forgive us. We had to warn you about Chase Young and we couldn't let you do anything reckless." Tean Ming replied.

Raimundo heard some giggles from Kimiko and the others and he sighed. "Alright, you three are of the hook now but next time; don't do anything like this again."

The three of them nodded and turned to the others. "We thank you for coming." Tean Ming said. "Especially you Kimiko, they way you controlled Katsuro was magnificent."

"No, it's nothing." Kimiko replied.

"Shall we go back to the temple now?" Raimundo asked the four.

The nodded and Tean Ming raised her hands. "Great god of the North, I summon thee." A long blue dragon suddenly appeared from the clouds and landed beside Tean Ming.

"You summoned thee Tean?" the dragon said.

"Yes Kiyoko." Tean Ming replied. "Would you mind taking our guest monks back to their temple?"

"As you wish Tean." Kiyoko said.

"But what about Raimundo?" Kimiko asked. She ran to Raimundo and took his arm. "Wouldn't he go home with us?"

"Yes, I will come back, if Master Fung agrees." Raimundo replied. "But for now, you will go back to the temple."

"Raimundo, please come back with us." Kimiko said and took Raimundo's hand. She gave him puppy dog eyes and he sighed.

"Alright, alright, I give up, I will follow you back. Let's go Shoku Warriors." Raimundo called to the others. The others hopped on Kiyoko and she flew up. Time passed and they reached the Xiaolin Temple. They all got off Kiyoko and she shrunk back in Tean Ming's hand.

"Tean Ming, I suggest you rest now. You used up a lot of energy fighting Chase Young and summoning the beasts." Raimundo told her. "You can use my room."

"Good morning Raimundo, monks, where have you gone to?"

Raimundo turned around and saw Master Fung with his hands in his big sleeves. "Hello Master Fung."

"Yes, hello Raimundo, do you mind explaining now?" Master Fung asked him. Raimundo nodded and looked down. The others looked at Raimundo worriedly and didn't say a word

"Yes, I am ready to tell the truth." Raimundo said. Master Fung nodded and told the other monks to follow him. All of them went to the meditation room and sat down on a mat, Raimundo and his Shoku Warriors on one side and Master Fung's monks on the other.

"Raimundo, I know this must be hard for you but you have to try your best to explain to us the situation right now." Master Fung said to Raimundo. Raimundo nodded and took a deep breath.

"You see, this all started a thousand years ago when the second war between Xiaolin and Heylin begun. I was a Grand Master fighting for the Xiaolin's. They Hybrid Beasts were from the Heylin's who were on world domination with Wuya. Chase was also with the Heylin at that time and was teamed up with Wuya. My Shoku Warriors and I were fighting against them, honoring and protecting Dashi's grave which held the key to locking up the Hybrid Beasts. The key in Dashi's grave was the complete key, which had all the elemental keys fused together." Raimundo explained.

"It was a hard battle, we thought they Heylin would surely win but suddenly, when all was almost lost, Dashi's spirit came and handed the puzzle box to Master Raimundo. He used the puzzle box to seal up Wuya and her army diminished." Sin Hung said. "We only had Chase and the Hybrid Beasts to battle against and thought it would be easier but it was harder. Chase gave us quite a beating and they Hybrid Beasts gave us some beating too."

"After they were done attacking, we were weak but Master Raimundo stood back up and continued to fight with them. But soon, he fell defeated and couldn't get up. We overheard Chase talking to the Beasts about getting rid of Master Raimundo and we couldn't do that but we were too weak to protect him. But instead, the Hybrid Beasts put a curse on Master Raimundo. They said that if he hunted for the keys before his revival, he will kill him bit by bit. Before Chase Young and the Hybrid Beasts escaped, Master Raimundo quickly took they key from Dashi's grave and sealed up the beasts. After sealing the beasts, they keys vanished and scattered across the globe." Tean Ming explained.

"Chase knew this wasn't over and froze us, knowing that if he didn't, we could ruin his plans. And that's all we remembered until 5 years ago when we were awaken." Ying Lei said. "The problem is that Master Raimundo woke up earlier then us so we were separated and for some reason, Master Raimundo seems to have forgotten about us until we saw him 2 weeks ago with Grand Master Dashi."

The other monks understood and were quiet.

"What is this curse the Hybrid Beasts placed on Raimundo?" Kimiko asked them.

"It's a curse that just activate when I went to get the Storm Blade and the wind key in New York." Raimundo replied. "And this is the mark of the curse."

Raimundo removed the top part of his robe and faced his back towards the others. Kimiko and the other monks gasped at the sight of the black Heylin symbol.

"When I came back to you guys 4 years ago, I already had the sign and this sign was with me since the second Heylin War." Raimundo said. "Somehow, the Hybrid Beasts caught up to me and was able to activate the power of the curse."

"That's why you were running away from them." Clay whispered loud enough that they could hear him. "And the Hybrid Beasts couldn't activate the curse unless they escaped."

"But the only way to release them is combining the keys together, so they are still trapped." Kimiko said. "So they couldn't activate the power of the curse. But how did it activate? I doubt that it would activate on its own."

"It was Chase Young." Wing Chong hissed. "That bastard Chase Young activated the curse. He had the same power as the Hybrid Beasts so he activated the curse right on that time. He's weaker now because the Hybrid Beasts stopped supplying him with their power."

"No wonder he was smiling when he fell from the platform during your showdown in New York." Ying Lei said and took his brother's arm. "I'm scared Wing Chong, what if he does revive the Hybrid Beasts?"

"Then we will kick his ass like before." Wing Chong replied holding up his fist. "I want to kick Chase's ass especially."

"Wing Chong…control your anger and your language." Raimundo said to him and he lowered his fist.

"Now, since we know what we going up against, do you mind telling us about your Shoku Warriors Raimundo?" Master Fung asked him.

"Sin Hung here is the Dragon of Wood, Tean Ming is the Dragon of Spirit and the two siblings, Wing Chong and Ying Lei are the Dragon of Dark and the Dragon of Light." Raimundo said. "You can tell by their robe colors, their robe color represents their elements."

"Since we have more monks here, we need extra dorms. So I think you have to share rooms, for now." Master Fung said and stood up.

"Well, here's the trouble. Try to solve this Omi. Ying Lei and Wing Chong always have to be together, Tean Ming have to be with a girl because she's shy, Sin Hung have to sleep in a room next to mine or sleep in the same room as me, Wing Chong and Sin Hung can not be put together or close to each other and Ying Lei have to close to Tean Ming." Raimundo said and smirked. Omi looked around and fell to the floor.

"Knew he can't solve that." Wing Chong laughed. "Even Master Raimundo has trouble with that."

"Not now I don't." Raimundo replied. "Tean Ming will be in the same room as Kimiko, Sing Hung will have to sleep in the same room as me. Clay and Omi have to sleep in one room and Ying Lei and Wing Chong will have one room to themselves. So it will be my room, Kimiko's room, Ying Lei and Wing Chong's room then last is Omi and Clay's."

The monks agreed and went out to train, getting prepared for a fight of their lives and hopefully, get some peaceful sleep in the night.

**Jenrya282: Hiya again! I'm back! Now I'm so into this story, I have no problem updating it! **

**Sin Hung: Let's see how this long will last…**

**Tean Ming: Hopefully long enough so she doesn't go crazy.**

**Omi: (_in the corner)_ so Tean Ming have to close to each other and Wing Chong and Sin Hung can't be close or together and Ying Lei have to be always with Wing Chong…**

**Wing Chong: Um cueball…you know it's over already, the chapter is finished.**

**Omi: Oh, it is! Now I don't have to think! My brain hurts.**

**Raimundo: I'm not even gonna bother to correct that.**

**Jenrya282: Through all this excitement, I still got it updated! Please do R&R! Baiz for now!**


	8. The Heylin Wu

Forgetting and Recovering

Chapter 8

**Me: Yeah! I would like to thank animeang3l7 again for the review!**

**Tean Ming: Is it just me or did the reviews get lowered? It started from chapter 6, only animeang3l7 reviewed.**

**Ying Lei: The other authors must be on holiday. I'm sure it's fine.**

**Wing Chong: Or maybe Jenrya is loosing her touch in writing.**

**Me: (whimpering in a corner)**

**Sin Hung: Nice job, now how are you gonna fix this?**

**Wing Chong: I'm not going to do anything.**

**Sin Hung: Acala- (others put their hands over his mouth)**

**Tean Ming: Idiot, that's suppose to be a secret Wu that's gonna show up in this chapter, don't ruin it.**

**Sin Hung: (nods and others take hands away)**

**Ying Lei: Anyways, the story will now begin.**

**Xiaolin Temple**

Early in the morning, the chirps from birds are heard and the sun shined brightly. All the monks were peacefully sleeping and nothing to disturb them until…

"Paper Fan, Wind!"

A huge gust of wind blew the Xiaolin monks up into the sky and they landed on the ground on their bottoms. They got to their fighting positions and looked around for the enemy but to see two boys that are a bit taller then Omi with messy short brown hair, to be exact, both of them had the same look but different eye color. One of them was wearing a dark, navy blue robe with a bronze sash while the other one was wearing a yellow robe and bronze sash.

"All of you are heavy sleepers, won't even wake up after we called you a billion times." The boy wearing the yellow robe said. He was holding two big paper fans and had two sheaths on the side of his pants.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Omi demanded from them.

"Chill little one, don't need to get all psyched up. We're Xiaolin monks, just like the rest of you." The other monk said who have a giant boomerang on his back. "We're here to give a report to Grand Master Dashi or Master Raimundo."

Raimundo stepped up and bowed to the twins. "Taito, Kaito, good to see you two again. How is the temple?"

"Not very good, we got an intruder three days ago." Kaito said while putting away his paper fans. "It seems the intruder was about the age of nine, female and wore a blue sweater and navy green jeans."

"What did she steal?" Raimundo asked him and his twin.

"The Nebilim Arrow." Taito replied. "She took that and the Icicle Seal."

"The…the Nebilim Arrow and the Icicle Seal?"

They saw Dojo entering in their conversation and were biting his nails.

"What's wrong Dojo?" Clay asked him. Dojo jumped on Raimundo and pulled on his robe.

"You let the Nebilim Arrow and Icicle Seal get stolen! Do you know what this means?"

Raimundo sighed and pulled Dojo off him. "Hey, it's only an arrow and an Elemental Wu, what's so big about it?"

"Another one thousand year of darkness?" Kimiko asked Dojo.

"The Nebilim Arrow and the Icicle Seal are Heylin weapons that Dashi created." Dojo replied. "They are dangerous in the hands of the Heylin."

"But why would Dashi make Heylin weapon?" Omi asked.

"That's a secret that Dashi won't tell anybody, the Heylin weapon that was stolen isn't the only Heylin weapon."

The turned their heads to see Ying Lei and Sin Hung. Ying Lei was holding onto a blue rod with a weird pattern on it while a red jewel sat on top of the rod. Sin Hung was holding a lance. The lance was red and had twisted shape pattern on it. At the bottom of the lance, a pair of devil wing stuck out and was flapping on its own. Kimiko looked away; obviously scared at what the weapon will do on its own while Clay and Omi looked at them with no expression.

"May I introduce you to the Heylin weapons; Ying Lei's Wu is the Heart of Chaos while Sin Hung's weapon is the Acalantha." Raimundo said. "Those two were trusted these Wu by Dashi himself."

"Are they Wudai weapons?" Omi asked.

"No, these are our Shoku weapons." Ying Lei replied. "These are Shoku weapons given to us by Dashi."

"Okay, back to task. What do we do about the intruder that took the Nebilim Arrow?" Wing Chong asked them.

"Maybe I can answer that."

They turned their heads and saw a girl on the roof of the temple. She wore a black robe with a red sash around her waist. She held a dark blue arrow with a pair of angel wing on one side of the bow and a pair of devil wing on the opposite side of the angel wing. She was carrying a bag and inside was black arrows with a twisted pattern on them.

"Guys, that's the Nebilim Arrow." Dojo said pointing at the bow and arrow. "Don't let that hit you. Dashi once told me that when a person is struck by an arrow, the person will be thrown to a thousand year sleep or stuck to a place."

"That's not all Dojo Kanojo Cho, combined with the Icicle Seal; it will freeze the person to a slumber they won't forget."

They all look beside the girl and saw Chase Young. , "Well, looks like Raimundo is still wearing the robe I provided him. Yukiko, please show our guests the terror of slumber."

"Should…should I hit the boy with the robe that looks like mine?" Yukiko asked Chase with a monotone voice.

"Be my guest, he is a traitor to the Heylin's." Chase replied and Yukiko got ready the arrows. She placed one on the bow and got her aim.

"Targets locked on, ready to fire at command." She told Chase in a monotone.

"Targets? But you only have one arrow." Omi pointed out to her. "You can't possibly hit all of us with one arrow."

"Fire." Chase commanded her. She let the string go and the arrow charged at them. Suddenly, the arrow split into five and was aim towards some of them. They jumped out of the way of the arrows just in time and they missed their targets.

"The arrows split up?" Omi cried. "That's one very hyper arrow." Raimundo and the others slapped their heads when they heard Omi's messed up slang.

"You mean one crazy arrow." Taito replied. "For a 'mighty' Dragon of Water, you don't really know anything."

"And what makes you better then me?" Omi asked him.

"Watch." Taito replied with a smirk and pulled out his boomerang. "Stardust Boom, Water." The boomerang turned blue and water streams was wrapped itself around it. Omi's eyes widened and his jaw dropped to the floor. Taito threw his boomerang towards the mysterious girl but she quickly jumped out of the way. The boomerang started going back to Taito and hit the girl on the way. She landed on the floor and Taito caught his boomerang.

"Yukiko, get up and destroy them." Chase yelled. Yukiko got up and whistle to the sky. Suddenly, the Xiaolin monks heard a growl behind them and turned around to see a tiger. The tiger had stitch marks on his body and had a scar on his left eye but he was not blind, both of his eyes shined brightly. At the end of his tail, he had a flame that lit brightly. Raimundo looked closely at the tiger and suddenly noticed something; on the right paw of the tiger was a small white part.

"_No way, Rai…is that Kage?" Raimundo asked Rai using the link._

"_I think so but don't forget. I wasn't with you when you were with Chase." Rai replied._

"_I believe you were the one who placed a bit of white on his right paw." Dashi pointed out. _

"_If it is Kage, then I really don't believe it." Raimundo said. "He disappeared after I went to the Xiaolin's." _

"Kage, go destroy the Xiaolin's." Yukiko commanded the tiger. Raimundo gasped and moved away from the tiger's attack.

"_It is Kage, Yukiko even called him Kage. That is Kage." Raimundo said._

"_But what if it's another Kage, a tiger that she named?" Rai asked him._

"_No, no other people can put a mark on the exact same spot as me. That has to be Kage." Raimundo replied. "Besides, Kage had stitch marks on him after I failed Chase and his jungle cats attack him."_

"_Well, if he's yours, he should recognize you." Rai said. _

"_No, Chase could have erased his memories. Look at how he is attacking you." Dashi said to them. "He doesn't even know you." _

"_Whatever but I have to stop him." Raimundo replied and left the Ying world._

"Kage, don't you remember me?" Raimundo yelled. The tiger looked at Raimundo and growled at him.

"Raimundo, he doesn't remember you." Omi told him. "Don't bother talking to him."

"No, I'm sure I can reach him." Raimundo yelled back at Omi. While Raimundo and the other monks fought, they never noticed Yukiko behind the unsuspected Ying Lei, who was supporting the others with her light magic. Raimundo sensed something wrong and turned his head to see Yukiko with the Nebilim Arrow behind the unsuspected Ying Lei.

"Ying Lei, watch behind you!" Raimundo cried and ran towards Ying Lei but was tackled to the ground by some of Chase's jungle cats. The other monks heard him and were also stopped by the nearby jungle cats and warriors so they couldn't get to Ying Lei. Ying Lei turned around to see the girl but it was too late…

"Icicle Seal, Nebilim Arrow." Yukiko said and shot the arrow. The other monks gasped as the arrow pierced through Ying Lei and she fell to the floor. No blood flowed through her wound and her breathing sharpened and the Heart of Chaos rolled in front of Wing Chong. Chase laughed and disappeared with Yukiko and his jungle cats. Wing Chong looked at his sister and picked up the Heart of Chaos. He clutched it tight and his body shook.

"Wing Chong…" Tean Ming said. "I…I'm sorry."

Wing Chong walked to his sister and picked her up in a bridal style. He walked to his room and locked the door. The other monks looked at the closed door and wonder how they can help their sleeping comrade.

**In Wing Chong's room**

"I'm going to kill that bastard, I'm going to kill Chase even if it cost me my life. No one hurts my sister and gets away with it." Wing Chong whispered. The silent night and darkness was all he needed to get his revenge.

**Jenrya282: Hiya! Well, I hope you like this chapter, even though it's a bit angst. Until next time, baiz!**


End file.
